


Creation

by pastelfauna



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't think I'll be continuing this, basically it talks about my headcanons for fukase??, i'm just trying to get some grasp of vocaloid but it's really hard;;, it depends on if you want me to or not, nothing really major yet so dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfauna/pseuds/pastelfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a botched experiment, it was no wonder why he was left out to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for vocaloid! i'm not the most comfortable writing it, so it's not really long yet, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. please, if it's any good, let me know? feedback is crucial and I want to get back into writing again.

He was a botched experiment. Just ideas to study the way of how robotics work- he was to be scrapped and deemed either a success or a failure. Android idols were in high demand and this company, the name of which escaped dear Fukase, were desperate to make their mark- a small of a mark it could have been. 

They did try with him at first. It would be stupid not to because what if this was their claim to fame? He had a face, a body, red hair but they soon realised that it was futile. The stupid thing had a scratchy voice, even if they had tweaked the synthesisers to what they thought was perfection. But, no, of course it was a failure. Not wanting to leave a project unfinished, however, they just rushed him. 

They did not bother to add pigmentation to his skin, leaving him entirely white, his red hair was short and rather clumpy, his nose hadn’t even been installed properly so they left a red X where his nose should have been, and a quarter of his face hadn’t been plated. They even tried with the clothes at first! But stitching became erratic once the clothes designer’s realised everything was not going to plan, and soon spills became apparent and stained his clothes. 

It was a two year project. One they had poured their everything into at first, and it all went to waste as Fukase was dumped uselessly in a bin some ways away from the facility. They wanted nothing to do with him. 

Fukase opened his eyes to his surroundings. It was night time, and although his processors were slow since they’d barely been worked on, he stood up on shaking legs and began to walk forward. Step by step, a small stick he’d found helping to support him. Low battery too, and as his bare optic flashed as the scientists didn’t even bother with the second skin to at least make it look like an eye, he shuddered and knew he was going to die soon. 

A town mustn’t have been too far off though. He could see the lights of some place he’d never heard of- his GPS was jacked and barely functioning at all- and as his steps grew more and more faster, his legs had finally given in from under his weight. 

He was going to die here. It was so unfair, he was given a life and it had barely even begun. His body just… refused to move. Fukase was just so tired.

Fukase was just…

“Len! Over here, c’mon!” Rin chimed, giggling a little as Miku ran ahead. 

“I’m coming, Rin,” A whine sounded, the blond stumbling behind the two (admittedly more energetic) girls. “M-Miku, slow down!” 

Miku ignored her friends- of course she did, blue pigtails swaying as she moved and giggled before stopping dead in her tracks. Rin grunted as she crashed into her, stumbling back and tumbling over Len who cried out.

“Wh-what the fuck, Miku?!” Rin cried out, obviously a little surprised but giggling as she helped her boyfriend up. Len huffed a little and dusted himself off, and as the two blonde’s peered over their blue friend’s shoulder, they just fell into an awful silence. 

“Is… is he dead?”


End file.
